wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Legends of: Spiritspeaker
This story is part of the Threat of the Shadowcrawler series. It would be best if you read the first book first. Also, I am going to keep the PoV as Spiritspeaker (apart from the prolouge and epilogue), to save any confusion. Prologue Jeweldancer sat and watched her dragonet, Spiritspeaker, playing. Spiritspeaker was perfect, unlike Destinyflame. Jewel loved her other daughter with all her heart but Destinyflame was...harder. "Look mummy, look! I can fly!" Spiritspeaker yelled. Jewel looked up and saw that Spiritspeaker was in a large tree, on one of the highest and weakest looking branches. "Careful! You could-" Crack. ''The branch Spiritspeaker was standing on snapped. The look of terror shown on the young dragonet's face as she fell would surely haunt her forever. Jewel ran forward, trying to catch her daughter as she fell. She was too late. She approached her dragonet's thrashing form. Spiritspeaker was shrieking, panting and making every noise possible to show she was in agony. Jeweldancer saw what was obvious, what she didn't want to be true, Spiritspeaker's spine was as broken as that branch. "Mummy, mummy..." Spiritspeaker moaned. "It'll be alright, darling. Mummy got you." Jewel whispered, trying to calm her daughter and herself. She took off the old, tattered hooded cloak she was wearing, the one from her father, and wrapped it around Spiritspeaker. As gently as she could, Jewel lifted the crying dragonet. She had to find a healer, fast. Maybe her daughter would be alright... Chapter One "Eww, it's a worm! Wahhh!" Cove cried in Spiritspeaker's ear. She heard the sentence echoing in her ear for a moment. "Erg, Cove, grow up already. We're big, scary dragons and that's a feeble worm. I could eat it without chewing." She said, rolling her eyes. The dragonet's eyes started watering. "W-Why don't y-y-you under-understand? It-It's so d-d-dirty and ''slimy!" Cove sobbed. It's gonna ruin my beautiful scales! Spiritspeaker didn't understand Cove. Cove wasn't much younger than herself yet she was the biggest and vainest sook. Cove also enjoyed playing in mud, MUD IS A LOT FREAKING MORE FILTHY THAN WORMS! Spiritspeaker was about to say some sort of clever retort when Seamount cut in. Right, Seamount was there. "Spirit, leave it. My sister is just a little scared of worms, and I recall you were scared of fish once apon a time. Anyway, Destinyflame doesn't like arguing." Seamount nodded his head in the direction of Destinyflame, who Spiritspeaker saw was clutching her ears and rocking back and forward. Spiritspeaker walked towards her older sister. "Destinyflame, it's alright." She said in a hushed whisper. Destinyflame just shook her light grey head. Spiritspeaker's sister was lovely, really, but Destinyflame was...sensitive. Destiny was brilliant but every now and then she had break downs, especially in large crowds or when dragons argued around her. "SPIRITSPEAKER! What have you done to your sister?" Spiritspeaker looked behind her and saw her mother, Jeweldancer, charging up to her. "I accidentally set her off...sorry." She said to her fuming mother. "Sorry doesn't help. I finish my work early ''for once and I waste my time dealing with ''you ''instead of relaxing. You ''know ''your sister is...disabled. I thought we agreed for you to protect her when I'm not around." ''Why couldn't I have a normal dragonet? Jewel's thoughts entered Spiritspeaker's head. "But mum! It was an accident!" Spiritspeaker said, she looked behind her and saw Destinyflame was even more destressed, flapping the stumps of her wings. Oh right, Destinyflame had been born with only one wing that was so badly defected that it had to be removed. "Look, Spiritspeaker, I know you mean well but please ''try help instead of hurt." Spiritspeaker's mother said tiredly. ''You're making my life difficult, please stop. Spiritspeaker was outraged. "Do you think I want to hurt my own family or friends? NO!" She spun around and flew off, her useless legs dragging behind her. Chapter Two When Spiritspeaker had been younger, she had put a lot of effort in making her wings stronger. If she had not, she most probably wouldn't be able to fly because of the weight of her paralysed legs dragging behind her. Small grains of sand flew through the air as Spiritspeaker flew. She looked down and saw the ocean of sand stretching out as far as she could see. She was getting exhausted, while her wings were stroger than most she was not used to long distance flying. She cursed under her breath, why were her parents so...protective? Wait, that wasn't right, why were her parents so protective of Destinyflame? While Spiritspeaker understood that Destinyflame wasn't right, her parents forced Spiritspeaker to stay home and cater her sister. No wonder she was struggling out in the open. Spiritspeaker focused back to reality. The air felt thicker than honey, she struggled to suck oxygen into her lungs. She knew it was smarter to rest, but she kept going anyway as her mind was still clouded with fury at her mother. Of course, she should have landed, because a few moments later darkness was pressing her vision. She fell. "I reckon she's deader than dirt." "Don't be stupid, Tricky. She's breathing." I think she's breathing.... "She just fell about...I actually don't know...but she fell a long way down..." Spiritspeaker woke up to voices. She opened her eyes and saw three SandWings standing over her. "ARGGHHH!!! W-Who are you?" She exclaimed. The dust coloured SandWing with a torn up ridge laughed cruelly. "Tricky! Don't be horrible! Sorry, hi, I'm Sand Storm!" The tall SandWing with silky butterscotch scales spoke. Wow, she was pretty. "I'm Rebel! It's great to meet ya..." The SandWing that spoke next was a bit on the plump side but had nice, large, warm eyes. Rebel shook Spiritspeaker's talon. "And I'm Tricky!" Tricky sniggered. Spiritspeaker looked at the three SandWings. "Hi...I'm Spiritspeaker..." She introduced herself to the dragons, a little uneasily. "Well...hello Spiritspeaker. We'll take you to our home, you had quite a fall." Spiritspeaker agreed, even though it wasn't wise, what else could she do? She started walking when she hearf a gasp behind her. "Spiritspeaker! Your legs! Are you okay?" Rebel yelled. "I'm fine, I've been like this for ages." She said. She saw the dragons exchange glances before they took her to their home. She's so weird. Chapter Three "And this is where we live!" Rebel announced. Spiritspeaker looked around, they were underground, the walls were made of silky grey stone to stop the sand collapsing. "So Spirit, I am the leader of this group. We are the called the Dust Devils." Sand Storm said to Spiritspeaker. "Okay, your majesty, ''what does this group do exactly?" "We're-" Tricky started. "Tricky, no!" Sand Storm and Rebel yelled in unison. ''We can't trust her yet... "Why can't you tell me?" Spiritspeaker asked, her annoyance outweighed by curiosity, slightly. Sand Storm and Rebel shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you're probably going to tell authorities about us..." Sand Storm looked down. Should I tell her? Spiritspeaker heard Sand Storm's thoughts as the SandWing sighed. "Well, we're against the monarchy, you see, we want to otherthrow it...we can't do much so we go out and vandalise somthing important. It's illegal but...Spiritspeaker, please don't tell anyone." "Of course I won't. In fact, can I join you?" She couldn't turn down a chance to defy her parents, who were all for how society was. The three stared at her in shock. "Wh-What? You're gonna join us? Really?" Rebel stuttered. Tricky laughed cruelly. "You can't. You're a hybrid." I'll never let you join. ''Spiritspeaker looked down at her scales, which were a strange pale brown, and then at her barb, which was venomless. "Tricky, don't deny you've got hybrid blood. We all have." Sand Storm argued. "B-But she's a mind reader! Look at her tear drop scales!" Tricky was obviously desperate in Spiritspeaker's eyes. ''Damn, I'll have to get out our supply of skyfire. ''Rebels mind echoed. "Whatever, that will be useful." Sand Storm looked at her. "You need a code name...how about....Black Mamba? The inside of your mouth is black like one after all". Spiritspeaker nodded, this would be fun. Chapter Four Spiritspeaker spent the day with the Dust Devils, seeing she was still angry at her parents. The group were all wearing a choker with a black rock in the middle, she couldn't read their thoughts. "Are you going to stay here, Black Mamba?" Sand Storm asked. Spiritspeaker sighed. "I have to go back to my parents, Sandy, I may think my mother is a b- not being fair but I couldn't live with the guilt that I abandoned my family...I love them, deep down." She looked at Sand Storm who looked down, blushing. "Will you come back?" "Yes." She nodded at the leader, and then at Rebel and Tricky, before flying off. The flight back home wasn't that hard, half an hour maximum. Spiritspeaker heard the sound of waves crashing, yes, she was nearing. A sleek black and white figure came out of nowhere. "Spirit? Is it you?" She immediately recongnised the speaker as Penguin, a family friend who was close to Cove's age but far more mature. "Hey Penguin, you're here? Are you with your parents or Phenomena?" Phenomena was Penguin's foster mother when Novastar and Black-Ice were busy. "Spiritspeaker! We've been so worried!" Cove suddenly dived onto Spiritspeaker. "Ow, hey Cove." She tried to push the Seawing hybrid off. "Spiritspeaker! Here. Now." Spiritspeaker saw Jewel flying over to her. Spirit was sitting in the Wings of Light base, receiving a lecture from Jewel. "You know how ''worried ''we've been? We thought you'd been taken hostage, or been murdered!" Jewel was rambling. "But I'm not dead, mum! I'm okay, I just needed to cool off." Jewel looked at her like she was insane. "For a day? Twenty-four hours of us searching? Shrew, tell her how bad that was." Spiritspeaker's father suddenly jerked out of the shadows, he'd been sleeping. "Huh, wha' happened? Oh, righ' our...daughter ran away? She's back now so I's all good, perfec' in fac'." Shrew slurred tiredly. ''Let me res'. "Shrew! Oh, fine. I'll let you off this once, Spiritspeaker, if you do it again... Just don't distrupt me, I'm busy." Spiritspeaker was kind of shocked she'd been let off so easily but she went with it. As she flew outside she heard her mother yell, 'Shrew! You are a bad influence, get your but off the ground and contribute to our work!'. Chapter Five Spiritspeaker didn't understand why Jewel was still mad at her. She was safe and well, after all, why was her mother giving her the cold shoulder? She went outside to the small bay, finding Seamount, Penguin, Cove and Destinyflame. "Hey everyone!" She said as she flew over. Spiritspeaker noticed that Seamout and Penguin were sitting so close they were touching. She smirked, they must have been something going on between the two. Destinyflame was sitting down, drawing a beautiful illustration of a light grey NightWing with huge wings. It took Spiritspeaker only a moment to realise Destiny was drawing herself. Cove was putting make up on, of course. Spirit realised she didn't belong there, she belonged with the Dust Devils. She excused herself and started flying to the Kingdom of Sand. Spiritspeaker walked in the Dust Devils' cave. She felt a strange force on her, knocking the wind out of her chest. "Who are you? What do you want?" "Tricky! It's Black Mamba!" "Even better...Get out of here Mamba, you're not welcomed!" Spiritspeaker felt the weight lift off her and saw Sand Storm there, holding Tricky back. The leader of the Dust Devil smiled at Spiritspeaker, her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes...what? What was she thinking, she didn't...Spiritspeaker looked down, blushing. "Hey Sp-Black Mamba! How've ya been? Missed us?" Rebel said happily. "Yeah, I don't belong with mh family so...here I am again." Spiritspeaker said, still looking down. Sand Storm tapped her on the shoulder. "We're glad you're back, you want to go on a small trip with us?" Sand Storm asked. Spiritspeaker knew exactly what the leader meant. "Yes, of course, your majesty." Chapter Six They marked their faces with dark paint and put on black capes. "I got paint all over my talons." Spiritspeaker said. "Good, less of you to see." Rebel replied. They went out, into the night. Spiritspeaker was excited for her first mission, anticipation filled her and adrenaline corsed through her veins. "Keep low to the ground." Sand Storm instructed. The amazing SandWing flew ahead, almost touching the ground. She flew after her, her stomach skidding the sand. They reached a sleeping town. "This village is one favoured by the royals. It is close and important. Tricky, you have the ammo, right?" "Hehe, yes." Spiritspeaker saw Tricky pull out cans of spray paint, chicken eggs and rocks. Tricky handed her a can of violent pink paint. She grinned. "Ok, Rebel, you do the eggs, Black Mamba, do the paint, Tricky, do both. I'll do the rocks." Spiritspeaker watched Sand Storm pull on a mask. Spirit looked at the can, it was time. She decided to go by the random approach, spraying paint everywhere. She painted a snake on the wall of a rather grand looking building, though it turned out looking like a worm that stared into her soul. She looked over, seeing Tricky writing a number of swears all over, laughing like a maniac, Rebel was smashing rotten eggs against trees and houses, Sand Storm was pegging rocks at windows, smashing the glass. The lights turned on. "Oi!" That was their signal, the Dust Devils ran. Spiritspeaker arrived back at the base, sweating and puffing but laughing uncontrollably. Rebel gave her a glass full of unknown liquid, which she downed in one gulp. "So you're officially part of the group." Sand Storm said to her. "Yeah." "Umm, Mamba, would you mind if we give you a tattoo... It's sort of a group thing, we all have one." Sand Storm showed her an infinity sign which was on her forearm. "Sure, why not?" Spiritspeaker said, her head feeling fuzzy. "Ooh, we giving Black Mamba her tattoo? Mamba, is there any other tattoos you want?" Rebel asked. "How about a snake around my ankle, a black mamba." Spiritspeaker's head was throbbing. "Perfect." Tricky murmered with a nasty smile. Rebel took out a strange apparatus that looked like a pen crossed with needles. He began to draw on her forarm, agony shot up her arm. She passed out. Chapter Seven Spiritspeaker woke up with a dull pain on her foreleg and ankle. She looked and saw, sure enough, an infinity and a snake etched into her scales. Her dcales were slightly inflamed as well. Suddenly a thought hit her, how would her parents react to the tattos? "Good morning Mamba." Sand Storm yawned. Spiritspeaker looked over at the SandWing. "Morning Sandy, I think I should go back home..." "Don't ya want breakfast first." She saw Rebel walk over and say. "It's fine, the sun has only just risen, if I go back now my parents might not have realised I went here again." She explained to the two. "See you guys later!" She nudged Sand Storm and flew off. Thankfully, Spiritspeaker's parents were asleep. She saw Seamount and Destinyflame were not, so she flew over to them. "Hi Seamount, hello Destiny." She said quietly. "Oh, hi! We thought you ran away again. Did you?" Seamount said a bit too loudly. Destinyflame looked distressed because of the suddenly loud talking. She scowled at the SkyWing hybrid. "Yes, I went away again. It's all good though." She replied. "Okay...I won't ask where as I doubt I'd get an answer...I covered for you while you were gone, I said you had gone with Penguin when she left yesterday after you ran away again. Penguin agreed to hold up the story as well." Spiritspeaker was thanful of Seamount, he may have saved her life. "Spirit. Seamount. Could you be quiet, please." Destinyflame said quietly. Spiritspeaker nodded to her sister, Seamount looked annoyed and angry, for some reason. "We will not take orders from you! If you can't handle us having a conversation, leave!" Seamount's words were full of spite. Destinyflame's eyes welled up, Spiritspeaker wasn'tsure why Seamount had just acted like that. She went into his mind, it was harder than usual. Seamount's mind was uncomfortable, negatove emotions were everywhere, it was almost suffocating her. She had always thought Seamount was levelheaded and kind, why was his mind like that? Somthing wasn't right about Seamount. Chapter Eight Spiritspeaker watched Seamout, her best friend seemed...angry. She still couldn't penetrate his mind, which was worrying. She flew over to him and landed, clumsily as she still couldn't land properly with paralysed legs. "Hey Seamount!" She said to Seamout, who had been obviously shocked by her sudden appearance. "Oh, hey Spirit." The orange and blue dragon turned his head away. "I bet you've been wodering where I've been disapearing ''to, you're a curious dragon, Mount, don't deny." She made Seamount laugh, good he'd been acting too serious. "Well, I have a few friends at the Sand Kingdom, you see, and I wondered if you wanted to meet them and, you know, let off some steam. I can tell you're feeling a little down and frustrated." "I can always count on my mindreading friend who can't mind her own business to cheer me up. Sure, I'll come." The hours flew past. Spiritspeaker knew she had to take Seamount when Flow and Sparks went to bed. Seamount's parents weren't super strict, but they definitely wouldn't let them go to the Sand Kingdom and back alone. She went to Seamount's room of the base (they all lived together, practically) and knock quietly on the door. It opened and she saw Seamount grinning in the dark. "Wow, you know how to make someone uneasy, grinning like an insane animus in the dark." She saw Seamount shift uncomfortably. Right, he was an animus. Only she, Flow and Sparks knew. "Sorry...okay, good you have a window. We need to go out the window, we can't risk going passed ''both ''your and my parents, and your sister. Spiritspeaker made towards the window, opened it and as she began to climb out, Seamount said, "Three moons, Spiritspeaker, you have a snake drawn on your ankle. Wait, it's not a tattoo, is it?" "I'll explain later, follow me." She climbed out the window, shortly followed by Seamount. They lifted into the air, which was cold and brisk from the night. "So, why is there a snake on your scales?" Spiritspeaker sighed. "The group I'm part of required a group tattoo." She showed the one hidden on her wrist. "And, I was a bit, um, off my game, lets say, so I requested another. Thankfully I didn't get anything too outrageous or noticeable. "Wait, do I have to ruin my scales with ink? No thank you." She laughed at Seamount's words. "They are decent dragons, well two of them are. They won't force you." "What is the group?" "Umm...well, they're against the monarchy, so they destroy stuff in protest..." She prayed to the moons that Seamount wouldn't snitch. "They're vandals?" Spiritspeaker nodded in response. "Cool." Wow, Seamount didn't actually care. Chapter Nine Spiritspeaker took Seamount into the Dust Devils' hideout. Of course, questions arose. "Who is this?" "Why did you bring them here?" "So you betrayed us? Ha, I knew it! I told both of you but did you listen...''No! 'No Tricky, this SandWing freak is fine.' you said. 'Stop being so horrible to our knew friend.' you also said. But who was right, Tricky! While you and you were wrong. I was right and you were wrong, whoop whoo-" "Enough, Tricky" Sand Storm bellowed, expressing all their annoyance. Sand Storm turned to Spiritspeaker. She was rather scared, maybe it wasn't a good decision bringing Seamount. "Sand Storm. He wanted to come, he won't tell, I swear! He just needs to let off some steam." She pleaded with the leader. "Maybe, maybe he could stay for now. He knows now anyway. What's ya name little hybrid?" Rebel said kindly. "Seamount..." Spiritspeaker looked at Seamount, who looked quite confused. "Oh, come on! Another stranger in our group? Look at him, he's not even slightly SandWing..." Tricky rambled on and on, so they just ignored her. "Yes, Seamount, from now on we will call you Sky Fire, as your scales look like the sky is indeed going down in flames." Sandstorm declared grandly, passing Seamount a piece of skyfire. "Now, who wants to go to the break room? No, it's not somewhere to relax, it's somewhere to smash the crap out of fragile things. It helps get us in the mood of vandalising, plus it's fun." Spiritspeaker thought that was an excellent idea, so she followed Sand Storm, Rebel and Tricky out of the the main room. She turned her head to Seamount. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Some time later, the moon had risen up. Spiritspeaker looked at Seamount. "I think you should go home now. It's getting late. I'll stay here, you know the way, right? "What, why do I'' have to go?" "You're better at making up excuses. Think up a good one for where you were and I am, okay?" Seamount nodded to her and flew off. "Party?" Rebel asked her simply. "No thanks, I'm tired so I think I'll sleep." She replied with a yawn. She walked to the sleeping quarters and went to sleep, the events of that day replaying in her mind. Chapter Ten Spiritspeaker woke up. Opening one eye, she saw she was still at the Dust Devil hideout, good. She yawned, opened the other eye and casually walked out of the sleeping quarters, into the main room. She heard the sound of sobs and looked down. Sand Storm was crouched on the ground, tears speckling her deep eyes. Spiritspeake rushed down to her. "Three moons, Sandy, what's wrong?" She asked in a gentle voice. "I-It's just...m-m-my mother died f-four years ago today...lea-leaving me an orphan..." Sand Storm cried into Spiritspeaker's shoulder. "What? I'm so sorry." Spiritspeaker whispered. "It's not your f-fau-fault, Mamba, it was an assasin's." Sand Storm's voice turned bitter. "An assasin working for Queen Moorhen, who for no reason needed to kill my mother. Oh, she apologised, she begged me not to hate her. Then she killed mother, just like that. She was young, seven at the most, so I feel sorry for her, it's Moorhen who should pay!" Spiritspeaker looked at Sand Storm, shocked. "What happened, explain more." "I will start from the beginning. " Spiritspeaker looked at Sand Storm, interested in what the leader had to say. "My mother was half MudWing, my father was a full SandWing. My egg hadn't even been laid when my father was taken hostage by Scarlet's forces, later killed. The first to be taken away because of a queen. I hatched a little while later, and my mother called me Horizon, after my father. Some years later, the assassin came, killing my mother because of Queen Moorhen, who, as kind as rumored hates hybrid blood. The assasin decided to spare me, I was young and her mission was to kill mother, not me. Another taken away by a queen. I found here, I guess, before it was the Dust Devil's lair. A kindly dragon who wouldn't tell his real name lived here, one you know..." "Rebel." Spiritspeaker cut in instinctively. Sand Storm, or rather ''Horizon,'' ''nodded. "Yes. He let me stay, I adopted the name Sand Storm as pay back for him not telling me his name. A dragonet whose name was rather unfortunate was found wandering the dunes by herself. We took her in and called her Tricky-" "Wait, how old is Tricky?" "She is five at the moment, but that's beside the point. It turns out her mother was killed by Thorn's guards, because she openly called Thorn- well I'm not going to say, but it was rude. So yet a third killed because of a queen. We formed the Dust Devils to oppose the queens, mainly Thorn and so forth, the group was made." Horizon looked at Spiritspeaker. Spirit knew what she had to say. "Whoa, it all makes sense now. Umm, Hori-Sand Storm, I... like you alot." Spiritspeaker said, embarresed. Horizon laughed. "You can call me Horizon, just not around Rebel or Tricky. Also, I-I think I know what you mean..." To her surprise, Horizon blushed. She realised somthing and her heart soared, Horizon loved her back! She nudged Horizon and put her wing around her. Suddenly, Rebel appeared. "Heyo frien-Ohhhh! Three moons I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry!" Rebel said loudly, his voice causing Spritspeaker to jump back. She blushed with embarrassment. "I'll just...leave now...See you soon." Spiritspeaker ran out and took off, leaving for home. She was mortified. Chapter Eleven ((Wow, I forgot all about this fanfic. I need to finish it.)) WipCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)